generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ Chandler
Adam "AJ" Chandler III was the son of JR Chandler and Babe Carey, adopted by his aunt Marissa Tasker. AJ is cool, calm and collected, and ready to defend friends and family at all costs. He attended Port Charles High School with his best friends with Hope Thornhart, Grace Baker, and Miranda Montgomery, who later became his girlfriend. AJ also had a brief relationship with Gabbi Montgomery. After high school, AJ was accepted into Port Charles University, along with Miranda, Grace and Hope, where he planned on studying Criminal Justice, hoping to become a forensic scientist. AJ was killed in season 4 by the axe maniac at Emma's cabin. Shortly after his death, his girlfriend Miranda, discovered that she was pregnant. She decided to keep the baby, naming her Amanda Joy Chandler, calling her AJ. Early Life In March 2004, a MEDEVAC helicopter carrying Bianca Montgomery and Babe Carey—and piloted by Babe's ex-husband Paul Cramer—crashes in a storm. Both women are pregnant and give birth on March 23, 2004. In nearby Llanview, Paul's half-sister Kelly has just miscarried her son. Paul gives Babe's son to Kelly and gives Bianca's daughter to Babe, telling Bianca that her baby died. Believing the infant to be abandoned, Kelly brings Babe and JR's son back to Llanview, passing him off as her child with her husband, Kevin Buchanan. Kevin and Kelly name the baby Asa "Ace" Buchanan II, after Kevin's grandfather Asa Buchanan. Over the next several months, their marriage crumbles, with Kevin getting custody. Desperate for cash, Paul confesses to Kelly that he stole Ace from his mother, and threatens to tell the woman the truth. When Babe arrives to take back her son, a heartbroken Kelly and Kevin realize he belongs with his real mother. Given her own failing marriage, and wanting to protect her son from his father, Babe goes on the run with her boyfriend, and JR's stepbrother, Jamie Martin, naming her son James Carey. When they finally get caught, JR is awarded full custody, and renames the child Adam Chandler III, often called "Little Adam" or "Little A". Over the next two years, JR and Babe remarry, but it doesn't last. In mid 2008, JR and Babe reunite and they soon become engaged again. In late October, a tornado hits Pine Valley and Babe and AJ get caught beneath the wreckage of The Comeback bar. Babe insists on saving AJ first. Once Babe is rescued, she is rushed to the hospital, but the damage is too severe. After saying goodbye to her mother and her son, Babe dies in JR's arms on October 23, 2008. After Babe's death, Little Adam's grandmother, Krystal, marries David Hayward (Babe's father) and they seek custody of their grandson, trying to make JR seem like an unfit father. Unable to determine who Little Adam would be better off with, the judge gives Jesse and Angie Hubbard temporary custody. Adam then blackmails Krystal into supporting JR to protect a secret of her own. On October 21, 2009, while battling lymphoma, JR marries Babe's twin sister, Marissa Tasker. On March 3, 2010, Marissa legally adopts the boy, who now goes by "AJ". Character History 'Season 1' 1.01 Pilot, AJ is seen to be sixteen and starting his junior year of high school. He drives to school with friends Miranda Montgomery and Hope Thornhart. The three talk about their summers and how they are dreading their junior year but hope it works out and rocks. The Three go to school and notice the election is going on and are confused on what happened to the prior people in charge but just go on with it. Hope then meets up with boyfriend Max who is two years younger than her but she doesn't care, they bonded over daddy issues. AJ and Miranda get their schedules and mostly have the same classes together along with Hope and when the election time comes, they vote for Leah because they all can't stand Sierra Morasco. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, AJ and Miranda support best friend Hope when her birth dad comes to town and she doesn't want anything to do with him. 1.03 On The Line, AJ tries to ignore Miranda trying to get Spencer Cassadine's attention along with her younger sister Gabbi. AJ knows Spencer Cassadine wouldn't treat Miranda right and tries to tell her that but she gets mad at him but after she is rejected, goes back AJ and apologizes, knowing he was looking out for her. 1.06 The Party Scene, AJ, Hope, and Miranda are seen at Sierra Morasco's party hanging out with Hope's boyfriend Max. 1.07 Courage Meghan Spencer makes fun of Miranda and Gabbi because their mother is a lesbian and AJ stands up for the two whenever they are being made fun of and threatens to beat Ryder Ford up if he doesn't leave the two alone. AJ also tells Meghan he has no problem beating her up, even though she is a girl and her dad is a cop. She needs to stop being mean to the two. 1.11 What Does it Take AJ and Miranda are hanging out at his place doing homework and AJ can't help but feel awkward around her. AJ tries not to let it show but he has more than "just friends" feelings for Miranda. The next few days at school, AJ does his best not to let them show but its hard and Miranda finally tells him she knows but he is her best friend, she doesn't want to ruin that friendship considering they have been best friends for as long as they can remember. She doesn't want to ruin that. AJ agrees with what she says and the two remain just friends and AJ does his best to not be awkward around her. 1.14, Falling In The Black, AJ, Hope and Miranda are at the winter formal and enjoy it, Hope goes off to be with boyfriend Max and Miranda and AJ dance together. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Miranda and AJ are by Miranda's locker getting ready for the day when they hear gunshots, the two see everyone running in different directions and the lockdown go on. AJ grabs Miranda's arm and starts to sprint, saying he knows a way out that no one will lock. As the two flee, they come across Miranda's sister Gabbi lying in a puddle of blood along with Lucy and Ryder. AJ bends down to check Ryder's pulse and tells Miranda he's gone, he then checks Gabbi's and she still has one, he then picks up Gabbi and tells Miranda they need to hide and the two find an empty classroom. The two hide in there and AJ puts pressure on Gabbi's wound while Miranda tries to call 911 but can't get any service, Miranda silently cries and AJ assures her that everything will be ok, Gabbi is going to make it and after about twenty minutes of being in there, SWAT comes in and gets Gabbi and the three evacuated and takes Gabbi to the hospital. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken AJ and Miranda go with Gabbi to the hospital both still covered in her blood. Miranda calls her mom while AJ waits for news on Gabbi. Bianca and Marisa arrive and ask about Gabbi who is in surgery. After waiting a while, Frankie Hubbard comes out and tells them that Gabbi is okay and they can visit her now. After going in, Miranda thanks AJ for helping Gabbi. 2.04 Cry For Help AJ attends Leah Corinthos' funeral. 2.05 Disparity By Design AJ returns to school with everyone else. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies AJ helps Miranda try to get Gabbi under control. 2.15 Stand Up AJ and Gabbi start a friends with benefits relationship. 2.16 Breaking Inside Miranda finds out about AJ and Gabbi. 2.19 Recovery Begins Gabbi ends her and AJ's friends-with-benefits relationship and the only explanation she gives him is that it has something to do with Miranda, making AJ wonder if maybe Miranda geels the same way about him as he does her. 2.20 Day Of Reckoning AJ attends the graduation party with Miranda and Hope and is seen in the crowd as Tyler's body is taken to the morgue. 'Season 3' 3.07 I Lose Control AJ is at Miranda's place and sees Gabbi having a hard time with best friend Lucy being gone. 3.10 Fall To Pieces AJ is seen studying with Miranda. 3.19 In Fate's Hands AJ is seen hanging out with Miranda. 'Season 4' 4.01 Awake and Alive AJ meets Miranda at the hospital after she calls him to tell him about Aiden. 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through Miranda cancels on hanging out with AJ and tells him it's because Gabbi needs her. AJ tells her to call him if they need anything. 4.04 The Answer To Everything Hope brings a new girl, Grace to sit with him and Miranda at lunch. AJ welcomes Grace to the group while he notices Miranda has been acting funny. Throughout the day, Miranda continues to avoid him, claiming she isn't feeling well. AJ and Hope then continue to show Grace around school and after school show her around town and they end up at Kelly's. Hope then takes Grace home and AJ picks up some hot chocolate to take to Miranda. When he gets to her place, Bianca isn't home and Gabbi is at Wyndemere with Aiden. AJ tells her he knows something is going on and just wants her to trust him to tell him what it is. Miranda then tells AJ she made a mistake when she told him she wants to remain just friends and that after seeing Gabbi nearly lose Aiden like that, she can't hide how she feels. She wants to be more than friends and if AJ still wants that. AJ is shocked to hear Miranda say this but tells him she still wants that. The two then begin a relationship. 4.07 Here I Stand AJ is with Miranda when Gabbi comes home upset. He offers to leave so she can talk to Miranda alone but she says he can stay since they've known each other long enough and he and Miranda are a package deal. She explains that she broke up with Aiden because he was being paranoid about the gang. 4.13 Eyes On You AJ surprises Miranda with flowers at school and has a romantic date planned for later that night. He and Miranda go out to dinner and have a good time. The next few days Miranda cancels plans a few times and explains that Gabbi needs her to help her deal with the break up with Aiden. She later leaves a study date early. 4.16 AJ is invited to Emma's cabin for a graduation party along with Miranda, Hope and Grace. 4.18 Death and All His Friends AJ arrives at the cabin with Miranda, Hope, and Grace. He helps things get settled in since Noah and Trevor haven't show up yet. Things go okay for a while but he notices Grace is acting funny around Hope and recognizes it as how he acted around Miranda when he wanted to be more than friends. After dark while Miranda is busy in the kitchen with Emma and Jenny and Trinity and Briana are trying to get ahold of Noah and Trevor, AJ talks to Grace about what he notices. Grace denies it, fearing how people would react, but AJ reminds her that Miranda's mother is a lesbian, he is the last person to judge. Grace then confesses to him that she is gay and thinks she has fallen for Hope. Hope overhears and is shocked at Grace's confession and storms out. AJ tells Grace to just let her cool off, it is a shock. Miranda tries to keep Grace calm. After an hour, AJ decides to go out and look for Hope, he is near the edge of the yard when he notices blood, he follows the trail to the trees where he sees Hope's severed head. Before he can react, he is struck in the head with an ax. Death and Aftermath He and Hope's death affected friends and those who were there that night. His is one of the few funerals shows on screen. Miranda later finds out she is pregnant in the season 5 finale, their baby conceived the night he died. His daughter Amanda Joy Chandler is born in the season 7 Finale. When Miranda goes missing, his adoptive mother Marissa takes custody of her. Trivia Quotes Relationships Gabbi Montgomery *Start Up: 2.15 Stand Up *Breakup: 2.19 Recovery Begins **Reason: Gabbi realized Miranda had feelings for AJ, so she breaks up with him. Miranda Montgomery *Start Up: 4.04 The Answer To Everything *Breakup: 4.18 Death and All His Friends **Reason: AJ was killed by the ax maniac. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Deceased Category:Main Category:Born On Screen